Morning Aches and Pains
by SouthParkFanfiction112
Summary: Stan has to get Pete up before they're both late to class. Again. To Stan, Pete can occasionally be a pain. But then again, Stan can cause just as much aching. Citrus goodness ;) (A StanxPete one-shot)


**Last one I have written for now. Hopefully can do more soon.**

Translucent rays of sunlight seeped in through the window, signaling that it was getting well into the morning. Stan stared at the dust particles that were illuminated by the light and watched them dance around. He picked up his mug as he continued to watch and downed the rest of his lukewarm coffee. Walking over to the counter he placed his cup in the sink, then poured the rest of the coffee from the brewer into a second mug. Though it wasn't fresh, the coffee was still considerably hot as Stan mixed in a few spoonfuls of sugar.

With practiced ease, Stan walked the steaming beverage into the bedroom. The large lump under the covers was the first thing to inform Stan that Pete had yet get out of bed. He sighed as he walked over to the bed and gently placed the mug on the nightstand. He pulled back the covers to reveal a half naked Pete slumbering away.

Pete looked very peaceful and deeply asleep. His face was turned away from Stan; one arm across his chest and the other tucked into the pillow beside his head. And really, Stan didn't want to wake him, but they had to get going soon or they'd be late to class. Again.

"Pete, c'mon you gotta get up." He spoke gently as he kissed his forehead. But Pete didn't even stir. Stan frowned feeling completely ignored and annoyed. Honestly, Pete could be such a pain to wake in the mornings. Stan swears Pete has some sort of selective hearing to alarms. Still, he knew of one surefire way to get Pete's attention.

"Pete. Wake up." Stan spoke more firmly as he leaned over his sleeping boyfriend, a mischievous smirk gracing his lips. When Pete still didn't response, Stan kissed his cheek, then along his jaw, then moved down to his neck.

"Mmm…" Pete hummed softly, but still didn't move.

Stan smirked as he kissed all over Pete's neck. His lips felt warm against the skin. He kissed his way down to Pete's shoulder and across his collarbone. He nipped lightly at the protruding form of the bone, earning an actual groan from Pete.

He continued to work his way down, kissing at Pete's pecs followed by the firm buds of his nipples. He pressed particularly softer kisses here, teasing the touch of his lips to the overly sensitive skin.

Pete moaned, shifting slightly under the sheets. The proof of Stan's handy work was now quite obvious under the linens. Still, Stan continued on, moving over Pete's arm to kiss at his abdomen. Here, Stan kissed him slowly but firmly, very much enjoying the sensation of Pete's ab muscles against his lips. Pete moved his arms to run his hands through Stan's hair. Again Stan teased, kissing lightly at Pete's belly button, eliciting more soft moans from Pete.

Stan reached the edge of Pete's boxers and the sheets. He nipped at the curved start of his hips, just barely visible above the seam of his boxers. Then kisses across the line of the fabrics covering Pete.

Pete groaned as he stroked Stan's hair. "Mmm…S-stan. Don't stop." He spoke when Stan didn't move any further down. His voice was thick and horse from sleep.

Very suddenly, Stan pulled away from Pete and stood. "Oh! Great! You're up. Better hurry if you're gonna grab a cold shower before we go." He patted Pete's chest playfully before turning to walk out.

Pete blinked repeatedly trying to get the sleep fog to clear from his head. He sat up and saw Stan was already at the door as he called out. "Wait! That's it? You're just gonna leave me here," He sounded genuinely shocked. "Like this?" He motioned to himself, very clearly flustered, and the obvious erection he was sporting.

Stan looked back at Pete, completely unremorseful and all nonchalance. "Hmm? Well if you had been up when the alarm went off maybe there would have been time. Like I said better jump in that _cold_ shower." Honestly, Pete shouldn't have been so surprised. He knew better.

Pete huffed as he stared out the now empty doorway where Stan had just left. Like he could even move, with his aching hard on, to make it to the shower. Stan could be such a fucking tease and a pain in the ass sometimes.

Pete threw the rest of the covers off and swung his legs off the mattress, sitting at the edge of the bed. He stretched his stiff arms out and was suddenly aware of the sent of coffee wafting towards him as he became fully awake.

He looked to the nightstand and spotted the steaming mug. Carefully, Pete lifted the ceramic cup up and took a satisfying gulp of the still fresh coffee. He hummed contentedly as the caffeine entered his system. Stan had prepared his coffee just the way Pete liked it. He set the mug back down and stood to grab that shower. So maybe his boyfriend wasn't all bad. Even if he was a pain in the mornings.


End file.
